Light
by silverjoy
Summary: Serena Snape? Is she related to professor Snape in Hogwarts? rr enjoy!
1. Serena in England

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. 

This is the first time I've written a story on Fanfiction.net so please tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy the story…some of the parts look familiar in comparison to other HP/SM Crossover writers but I promise it wouldn't be the same. 

Couples: Serena and Draco Malfoy.

               Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

               Harry Potter and Your Choice.

PS: You can vote for other couples 2 but Serena and Draco would remain the same but perhaps some triangle or another relationship.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Chapter 1- Serena in England?

            Panting was heard in the Knockturn Alley as four eight-year-old kids ran from a nasty-looking person who was cursing for running away. 

            "BLOODY HELL!! Stupid ungrateful runts, can't do a thing right and still want to eat!" muttered the caretaker and then a louder voice shouted," YOU KIDS BETTER STOP RUNNING OR WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER GOT INTO MY CARE!!!"

Fifteen Minutes Later 

__

            "Ser..ser..serena .. can we.(huff) slow (huff) down," asked Andrew.

            "Yeah.. (huff) we need to rest (huff)," said Christopher while sagging on the wall.  

            "Come on it's just a little farther, I don't know what's wrong with you all.  It's just a few blocks." Stated a slightly out-of-breath Serena. " Where's Cory? Wasn't he right behind us?"

            Suddenly shadow fell on the three and shouted, "NOW I FOUND YOU!!"

            Serena screamed out, " RUN!"

            They ran in different direction but Andrew was caught. 

_5 days later_

            A low growl was heard in the dark alley and suddenly a young girl came up thinking to herself_ Where are they I thought we would meet here again…something must have happened. Oh no what am I going to do?_

            Slowly she walked for hours and entered Diagon Alley. With one more glance over her shoulder, she walked passed the Gringotts Bank, Olivander: Maker of Fine Wands, and Eeylops Owl Emporium. She turned and ran into somebody in front of Apothecary. 


	2. A new father

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Enjoy the story! Happy Thanksgiving!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2- A New Father?

            "Owww! That hurts!" Serena cried out when another voice cut in, " OW! I'm the one you ran into not the other way around! Where are your parents, I want to speak to them."

            "I don't have parents.. they died four years ago and then I was sent to the orphanage."

            "Then I would take you back to the orphanage," said the stranger. 

            "NO!" cried Serena. " The people are monsters. They use us  to do everything and didn't gave us enough food."

            The stranger's eyes seemed to lose a bit of the hardness that was orgianally there. " What is your name?……………. WELL!"

"..Serenity Diana Moon but my friends call me Serena or Rena."

"..Moon... are you.. is your mother called Serenity as well?"

"Yes.. do you know my parents?…….. Can you… adopt.. me?"

"………(sigh)…..Of course……... a Moon deserves a better education and lifestyle then a street rat!"

Two years later 

            A crash was heard from upstairs in the mansion. " RENA, ARE YOU OKEY!?!" shouted a man who was moving in rapid speed toward the stairs from a lab full of potion mixtures. 

            "I'M FINE, PAPA!!WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" shouted Rena as she slide down the long rails by the stairs and then jumped gracefully to the floor. 

            "(sigh) You're going to be the death of me" said the man while shaking his head.

Serena answered with a " but you love me anyway" and ran to get the owl mail. Serena took the three letters and follows her father to the dining room. She calls out " Papa.. you have a bill and a letter from the headmaster…… and I HAVE A LETTER FROM HOGWARTS! YYEEEEAAAAAA! I GET TO GO TO HOGWARTS! I GET TO GO TO HOGWARTS!"

 "SERENITY DIANA MOON SNAPE, QUIET **NOW**!" Shouted Snape. "Many people go to Hogwarts and you won't be the first so calm down."

            "But Papa, this year I can stay the whole year with you instead of the being in home with Grandmama and the house elves" said Serena and then with tears in her eyes, she asked " Don't you want me to be with you, Papa??(sniff)"

            "(sigh) Serena, of course I'm happy that you are accepted at Hogwarts and please don't cry. When you finish your breakfast, we would go to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies …… …… ….. and swallow your food because we aren't in a rush."

            "THANK YOU, PAPA!" Serena cried and then sat in her chair with a napkin in her lap and starts to eat in a composed manner.

Please reviewJ


	3. Sailor Pluto? PRINCESS SERENITY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon

Silverjoy: Naomi Maxwell, I'll try to make chapters longer and contain more details. Thanks for the advice everyone. Sorry for the long delay, my teachers decided to lay layers of homework and projects on the last minute before winter break. Then we had a vacation and I just got home I'm loading 2 chapters incase I don't return from New York in 5 days! Enjoy and sorry for the long delay!

Keep voting for the pairings. 

Chapter 3- Sailor Pluto? Princess Serenity!?

            A house elf came and cleaned up the breakfast table and a dark purple must was forming and slowly compressed into a circle as it lengthen. Snape snarled at the gathering houses elves to scat and pulled Rena out of the dining room. Rena was protesting while being dragged away," But Pa… I don't feel any evil or bad inattention." 

            A bodiless yet time-old voice enforced it with a "Princess… I mean no harm."

Rena turned and slowly watched as a portal formed and a person no women steps out of it. The first thing Rena thought came out of her mouth, "Isn't your skirt too short?"

The women shrugged." I'm used to it by now and besides it's the uniform."

"Some scouts aren't even covered this much." The lady added when she heard Snape murmuring about undignified women dressed like prostitutes. She then bowed to Rena and said." Your highness, I'm Sailor Pluto, guardian of Pluto and the time gates and dimension as well as one of the four of your outer court. If you want I can gave you're your memory back so that you can understand your dreams for the past few months." 

_Answers to my dreams_ Rena thought _could she really have the key, is worth a try no one else have an answer._ Rena replied after a few minutes, "Yes, will there be any ill effect afterward?" 

Pluto replied," You would be knocked out for a few seconds but otherwise you'll be fine" and without a further adieu, Rena was mentally assaulted with knowledge and memories of the past and future. 

When Rena opened her eyes, she said" I understand now… my soul mate was sent here and so our soul bond pulled me and mother here when the others went to a different dimension. Mother was born to the Potters and married into the Moons because of her rare show of mastery in the Lunarian power and I was born. Papa… no Snape." And she turned to look at him," was mom's best friend beside the marauders and Lily Potter. Mom was also in Slithering even though she had a pure heart," She turned back to Pluto," I understand that you want me to go to the other dimension for about 6 to 7 years… correct?"

"Yes."

"Will I be able to return?"

"Yes."

"Will I be allowed to visit father?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Once a month."

"No make that once a week and I'll go."

" ………"

" I don't have to go, you know."

"… As you wish."

"Just let me say goodbye to my friends … gave me at least 3 days." 

Suddenly, Pluto disappeared and said" 3 Days time and I would come and get you at midnight on the third night."


	4. Goodbye, papa minna

Here's chapter 4. Enjoy!:(It's a bit short sorry!)

Chapter 4: Goodbye 

            Silence reined the entire hall when Pluto left. " Papa... I want to say goodbye to the Malfoys, Parkinsons, and others today and… " 

Someone cleared her throat and both Serena and Snape turned around to look at Pluto. 

Serena with a sweat drop on her head asked," Um… Pluto… where's the mist and smoke?"

"Uh, those are just for show and a feeling of magical and mystical presence. Anyway, Princess, I forgot to tell you that a month in the other dimension is a week here so you wouldn't be away from this world for too long and when you come from the other dimension you would re verse back to the age of ten but you would continue to age normal in the other dimension. On your final trip back you would be capable to use any power I taught you in the other dimension… understand?" Rena nodded and once again Pluto disappeared with the final word," This is day one."

So the Snapes set out to meet their friends and announced that Snape was sending Rena to a trip in Japan before school begins in hogwarts.

The second day was spent in Diagon Alley and Serena got many 'presents' or more accurately textbooks, ingredients for potion, wands, nimbus 2000, and the likes. By the time Rena and Snape entered the Leaky Cauldron, Rena was complaining that she was going to be gone for only about 6 to 7 weeks and that he shouldn't load her with all the 7 years of hogwart homework and text alike. Snape glared at Rena but the result was Rena glaring back. Snape sighed and explained, " Since the other dimension have a longer period of time I don't want to waste it. I've also compiled a schedule for you to follow and everyday you come back here I would quiz you on the subjects. " And so the second day passed.

On the third day, Rena spent the day talking to her grandmother and instructing the house elves on what to do. As the clock stroked twelve, Rena stopped reading, a portal opened and Pluto stood within saying," The time has come, lets go Princess." Rena nodded and with a final hug to her father, she left.

Snape could only sit there and watch as the portal disappeared. He sat there for hours and finally he got up with a different aura around him. The warmth seemed to disappear and his eyes seemed to become stone and he got up and bellowed," MINT. MINT…. MINT… MINT! Where are the severnts when you need them!" and he stood up abruptly with his cloak bellowing behind him to his lab where he worked nonstop for 6 days except for his meals which was brought to him by Mint.


	5. Returning

Sorry for the delay but I had A LOT of things to do. 

I'm trying to speed things up a bit so next chapter or so Rena's going to Hogwarts!

Chapter 5- Returning 

Snape's pov (thoughts)

            48.48..48… She only visited me 48 times before she stopped coming and her battles started with that stupid Guardian of hers. If she really is going to return, she is going to come home in March. If she saw me acting so nasty to the students she would be disappointed, but it can't be helped. I never thought that she would become a light in my life and a daughter I never had; I was devastated when she left and it hurt every time she went away.

Months later-Rena's pov 

            I looked as the starlights and their princess became stars and went back to their planet. It was time... to tell them the truth. I looked at them once more...at the people I trusted and loved… my senshi and mamo-chan... no Darien.  He's not my true love… he can't be for my love to him has disappeared to a point of only friendship remains. I would always remember his sacrifice for the moon princess. Fiery Mars... the most ill tempered and most loyal of the inner scouts, Intelligent Mercury, always with stagies to win and by far the smartest of the group, Venus… my best friend who always understood me the most, and Jupiter… the strongest of the inner scouts. I know they can handle the weak yommas without my help for they have reached the max of their power. 

I turned to my communicator and pushed for the outer scouts and said only one thing, "Its time to form a meeting… on top of the high school building." I moved from Darien's arms to the edge of the building and within twenty minutes they arrived with Amara driving. I smiled to myself … only Amara could drive that fast from the edge of the town, talented Michelle… great at music and art, Saturn… mysterious healer but so lonely, Trista… the lone soldier that must guard the time gates. I sighed and turned toward the stairs. 

A few minutes pasted and they arrived. I looked at Trista and said, " I want to go home, Trista, to papa and the others." Tears dropped from my face and I looked at the others and said," I'm sorry but its peaceful now and I want to go home" and looked at Trista for help, whom briefly explained. I looked up as Trista finished and stated; "The moon sure is bright tonight…"I looked around," the prefect time to go home. Pluto, please open the portal for the last time before closing it forever to this dimension. I'll miss every one of you but you mustn't forget that as Serenity I am allowed entry to the realm of dreams. I'll visit you guys to make sure your okay and if you need my help just tell me."

 Trista softly stated," Hime, it's time." I turned and saw a portal and through that a hall with many people and a long table with a man with a white hair and beard. I turned to wave to my friends before jumping into the hole.   

Does anyone know how to disable sign-in review only? I would be a great help to know this! Thanks.:


	6. Arrival

Thanks everyone for the help and I'll try to add more length to the chapter. This one is longer than the last one. I decided that they (Serena and Draco) would not get together in second year; I decided to add an event that would jump the year to fourth. Enjoy!

                        -Silverjoy

Chapter 6-Arrival

            Everyone in the Hall was speaking expect for Snape, who was waiting as he always was in March. No one knew what he was thinking except that he's mood was always particularly bad in March. Meanwhile Snape was thinking _she didn't come back after almost 2 years, she should be back in march 2 years ago. Where is she? Why isn't she back?_ He was still silently brooding when a mass of dark purple mist begins to form, that is, until Dumbledore sits up and stare at the spot. Soon the other professors were alert but Snape actually had a smile on his face or at least as close as a smile as he can get. A silver light beamed out in front of Dumbledore and begins to elongate and the portal disappeared. The light disappeared leaving a human figure with a silver cloak and a feminine silvery voice said," I hope I didn't disturb dinner, Professors."

McGonagall stood up and asked," Who are you and what are you doing here?" A giggle escaped, "If you must know, Professor McGonagall, I think you are getting more forgetful." A low gasp come for the students as they waited to see what's going to happen. McGonagall stared at the figure at the figure in astonishment while Dumbledore asked gently, " Young lady, how did you bypass the wards? You can not apparate on this school ground."

"Quite easily, Professor." As the hood of the cloak fell and silvery-golden hair tumbled down. Another sign was heard this time it was from the other male students although the some female student sighed in envy but one thing noticeable was that Snape was glaring at the males. " Long time no see, Professors. Missed me? It's good to be home."

"But.but..but…" McGonagall sputters." You went Japan and never came back. We though you died.

"No." A smile formed on her face." Didn't Papa tell you, I visited him once a week in the beginning before I was forbid to come here?" The students looked confused when several heads turned to Snape but Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement as the figure glided down the table toward Snape. They stared at each other before she said," I thought you would miss me, Papa, but I didn't even get a hug!" with a pout. The students watched in amazement when Snape stepped from the table and around to the girl, "Serenity, I hope that this time you wouldn't be leaving" in a stern voice. Serenity nodded before throwing herself into his arm," Otoosan… its good to be home." She turned to look at the professors and asked," should I be sorted into the four houses or should I leave?" Snape turned to Dumbledore, whom stated that " Serenity has been in the Hogwart's enlistment book for years… it would be nice for her to finally start coming to school… do you know magic?" 

Before Serenity could speak. McGonagall stated, " Seriously, Professor Dumbledore, she's been living in Japan. Where on Earth do you think she would learn the essential things and…" Snape interrupted," Actually, she has already finished the seventh year textbooks, I believe that education would not be a problem but she should be around students that are her own age. I recommend the Professors to test her tomorrow to make sure that I'm correct and put her with the class that she should have been with before leaving." 

Dumbledore smiles, "As you wish but where would, Serenity sleep tonight?" Serenity smiled," I'll eat dinner with Papa and sleep in my old bedchamber when I used to visit here.. if you don't mind, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Of course," with a gentle smile and a quiet voice, he said, "Lets finish dinner."

Meanwhile 

"Harry. Ron. Didn't you see that she just apparate into the school!" Hermione whispered excitedly.

            Ron replied in a bored voice," We know, we know. You can't apparate into Hogwarts because of certain ward and it said that in _Hogwarts, a history_. You said it only a million times Hermione."

            "While excuse me, I thought you would be interested in something besides Quidditch!" She turned to Harry," Can you believe it? After all these years, I never thought I'd see Snape happy! And with a daughter no less!" only to see Harry looking at Serenity and Snape, who was laughing at Serenity's joke and Harry watched as Serenity grinned. He turned back to Hermione to answer only to find Malfoy looking at Serenity with interest and glared at him, which was returned when Malfoy felt someone was watching him. Harry replied slowly, "Yah, I don't believe it either." 

Malfoy POV 

            _Beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful much, much better than Parkinson. Father would approve. I would if he knows that Snape had a daughter? _I turned when I felt someone glaring at me only to see Potter who was definitely not happy to see me looking at Serenity and so I glared back only to have Pansy asked, " Malfoy, can you believe it! Everyone is saying that she looks so beautiful but I think I'm much more pretty, don't you think?" I snorted in disgust, " Yah right." Pansy beamed, "I knew you would agree with me Dra…." I interrupted, " what I mean is that you can't compare to her. I mean look at her, there's no blemished complexion, nice face and body structure, nice, well-mannered, lovely eyes, full lips, and…" Pansy turned away and said "Since you like her so much why don't we break up and you can have her?" I looked at her in surprise, "When did we get together?" She glared at me and moved down the table to sit with her friends.

Yah almost one thousand words! I'll try to update before weekend is over! Thanks again for you help and comments minna!


	7. After the test

Sailor Moon and Harry Potter is not mine. If it is I won't be writing this but on the next book and anime series. Anybody know when the next movie is coming out?

SilverWingPheonix-you'll get your answer in this chapter.

Minna-thank you for all the helpful comments and encouragement 

Remember more review=more chapters!JJJJ More good news! I finally can accept anonymous reviews; thanks to all who helped me with this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7- After the Test 

            "Well, Professors? How is Miss. Snape?" McGonagall stepped forward," it's as Snape had said," she grimaced," She knows her magic very well and some unique ancient magic as well. At her level she shouldn't even be in school because she wouldn't learn anything new!"

            Dumbledore turned to Snape," Well, she passed with flying colors. Do you want her to be a fourth year or just skip school altogether?"

            Snape turned," I told you the answer yesterday, Dumbledore" and walked out with his cloak billowing behind him.

2 hours earlier 

            _Papa sure handle the aging process well, I wonder what happened to being 10 years old again? I'm fourteen, right now perhaps something override Pluto's powers?_ I wondered around the lake and saw a group of mer-people. I thought that I heard something from them and so I concentrated on them and fell into a trance. I started to 'hear' what they were saying. I jumped into the lake and swam with the inhabitants of the lake. I broke through the surface only to see twins with red hair and freckles. They seemed to be shouting something to me, but what? "Squid.. Water… Giant… in… hind… you. What in the world are they… Giant squid in the water behind you. I quickly turned and nearly choked from the water when I saw just how big it was or at least its eye (think the squid from Sphere-great movie but I recommend the book). The squid wrapped its tentacle around me and dived deep into the lake. I was glad that I had some of mercury's power even though I haven't become Cosmo or I would have drowned. The squid turned back toward land and deposited me on the 'beach' with a wave. I raised my eyebrow; I guess even animals learn something from humans after living so long together. I watched the squid disappeared and the Twins were at my back the instant it left.

            "That was bloody cool! Isn't it Fred?"

            "Sure is, George. Never thought the squid would take someone swimming, but anyway, I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother, George." 

I smiled and then laughed," You know, George, your hair is a bit darker then Fred but he has more freckles on his left cheek and a deeper voice." The twins grinned, grinned, grinned, and grinned, I begin to back away from them thinking they were crazy. They linked my arm and headed for the castle while saying," You're the first"

"to tell us apart. We must"

"celebrate with a Hogwart dinner!"

"Here sit at our table…"

"you know you don't act like Snape.."

I started to laugh, I couldn't believe that they could actually complete each other's sentence. "Hold on a second, one question at a time. First of all, yes I would sit with you and second, y father is pretty nice once you get to know him." We entered the Great Hall and saw that papa arrived and at the same time too. His glare at the Gryffindor seems to intensify as he saw me with the Twins. I wonder why?

In the owlery      

            Malfoy looked at his letter.

Draco,

            Yes, Serenity is Snape's adopted daughter. You never met her because during those 2 years you where either on a trip to other wizard cities in Europe with other family members and Pansy or you just missed her when she and Snape left the Mansion. Now that you mentioned it, it does seem strange that you never had a chance to meet, perhaps its fate? After you both turned 10, Snape sent her to Japan but she never came back, We never talked about her in fear that old wounds would be reopened.

Malfoy Senior

_Hmmm. So they have been keeping secrets from me. If Snape's her father then she's bound to be in Slytherins and justly to since she was the symbol of perfection and power. It's time for dinner anyway, I'll just see her there._

_Great Hall _

The professors came in the though the side doors. As students and teachers alike settled down, Dumbledore spoke," Miss. Snape, if you would, please be seated on the stool so you can get sorted."

            McGonagall smiled and put the hat on Serenity's head. As the rim fell over her eyes, she heard 'him' talk._ So you are Princess Serenity. It's an honor to meet you at last! You have attributes to all houses but more so in Slytherins and Gryffindor. However, you have a tie with one of the founding fathers of Hogwarts. It seems that Slytherin is your Silver Millennium biological father and… _Serenity screamed as images were unlocked by the hat's probe. 

_Flash  _

A man smiled at a new born baby and his wife.

_Flash_

The same man cried on earth as the battle wage between purebloods and mudblood. He felt pain from the link with his wife when their daughter died from a traitor. He than suffered in deep despair as couldn't feel his wife from their link. He gave a crazed cry as 15 lights dropped from the moon and disappeared on earth. "**SERENA!!!"** he cried. 

_Flash_

Hogwarts completion and the man announced only purebloods and powerful ambitions can come to my house…..

_Present_

Snape ran to Serenity as she fell from the stool and without delay, he raced with her in his arms to the infirmary. All those that he passed saw the deep concern stretched in his eyes. 

REVIEW! REVIEW!!  REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!


	8. In the house of

I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon; so don't sue because I wouldn't have money.

Minna-chan thanks for the review. As for the short chapters- do you think I should    combine two chapters? I have no problem with that.

Eternal Cosmos- I'll write a Harry/ Serena story after I finish with this one. I LOVE your Father Mine;Fate has bought us together, and more recently The Curse of DADA Teacher.You should write more because your stories are unique (nodding, nodding)

Little-moonlight-I gave some hints on the last chapter such as:

He was alive when Hog warts was built (very long time ago) HE wanted only **purebloods**to be in accepted in school 

          Sssooooooooooooo…can you guess now?

Chapter 8- in the house of…

Serena's mind 

"Papa! Papa!" a young girl cried, with a crescent moon on her forehead? _Is that me? Who is that man? Is he my true father?_I watched the young princess masked her symbol and walked with her father around the fairly large mansion. Soon they left the house, with Serena following them, to Diagon Alley and when to buy necessary items before going back to the moon. Serena looked around _Hmmm… nothing changed since the silver millennium; Even Ollivanders _is open.

Flash

The princess entered into a portal to be transferred back to the moon with the earth prince and his generals. She was waving goodbye to her father but the prince grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear and she nodded with a sad face.

Flash

The princess watched in shock as the earth prince and Beryl murdered Lunarian witches and muggles. She concentrated and had a surge of planetary power. She transformed and fought with the traitors but in the end she to had died. Queen Serenity wished that her daughter's court and everyone that died to reborn on earth but as she finished her wish on the Silver Crystal, she fell unconscious with the last thought _Serena, may Selene be kind to you and help you find your true soul mate._

Flash

A child was born but several years later, she was abandoned in Knockturn Alley, where Mrs. Diamond, the caretaker, found her and bought her to the orphanage.

Flash

She ran away from the orphanage with her friends but they were caught and then she met Snape.

                                                                                                                                                                                    Distantly, Serena heard a voice saying," Professor, you can't go on like this. Serenity is going to wake up and she's going to be disappointed if you don't sleep. Even a nap would help you. If you don't sleep you might be too tired to stay awake when she wakes up."

Present

Draco Malfoy moved to the infirmary doors and peeked in only to see his potion professor stare intensely at Serenity like she would disappear. He frowned as the only true teacher who favors Slytherin, yawned and nodded to sleep. He opened the locked doors with a Alahorma and silently moved to the only patient in the infirmary and said," Professor, you can't go on like this. Serenity is going to wake up and she's going to be disappointed if you don't sleep. Even a nap would help you. If you don't sleep you might be too tired to stay awake when she wakes up."

He frowned yet again when he saw his professor stubbornly refused his reasoning. Draco sighed _He has to rest… he's even taking points off Slytherins_.

Flashback

Fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherins were in Potions when Professor Snape entered the Dungeon. He waved his wand on the board. Today you have the entire class to write an essay exceeding 2 feet on the use of truth potions, their usage, doses, names, dates, time, ingredients, etc. Anyone who talks would have 5 points deducted from their house…. Begin.

The students shifted parchments and begin to write when Pansy Parkinson giggled at Hermonine Granger's shocked face. Snape looked up and snapped at Pansy," 5 points and stop making that annoying noise."

                                                                                                                                                                                    Pansy stopped and stared at Professor Snape in horror.

End

Draco and Snape turned to the bed as they heard a groan followed by a "Did anyone get the number of that bus?" Snape smiled and Draco froze as he looked at his professor in horror. _Emotions. Bad, bad, bad, defiantly not good _was running in his head. He watched as still as stone, Snape pulled Serenity into a tight hug before tucking her back in bed. He said softly," tomorrow morning you can be sorted again but for now just rest." Serenity nodded and looked at him in the face with a smile," Only if you go to sleep as well, papa" before falling back to sleep.

Morning

Dumbledore clinked his glass and stood up," Miss Snape have finally woke up and is now going to be sorted. Professor McGonagall…."

VOTE! What house should she be in? (I prefer either gryffindor or slytherin).

(Dodging all the sharp pointy things) Gomen gomen. Wait a minute (stops) this is MY story… (grinning evilly) Hotura! SILENT WALL!. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. When a loud AQUA ILLUSION and DEEP SUBMERGE was heard. Writer slowly turned only to see a large amount of water hitting in the face. Writer jumps up and down and shivering," that's cold, cold, COLD… AMI-CHAN!" Turns around to see to huge wave coming… braces… and hits. Writer cries" Michelle-chan, that was freezing!" Sailor Mars popped up and asked" Are you cold, Silver-chan?" Writer nodded, nodded and a grin spread on Mar's face." MARS FLAME SNIPER. Writer screams and ran to the other side of silent wall. Huge sigh and turned to see angry readers. HA HA ( rubs her head) Promise I wouldn't take so long….. unless I get writers block and if I do I'll leave a note!


	9. POLLno chapter

Ohayo, Minna-chan! The vote is now in:  
  
Gryfindor- 7 Slytherin- 16 Hufflepuff- 1  
  
AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND. SLYTHERINS THE WINNER! HA HA HA! Anyway the next chapter is going to be up this weekend... be sure to check back to the next chapter! Maybe I can get over 100 reviews (wink wink). (Begins jotting ideas (scratch, scratch)) I hope the next chapter would be longer then normal but... I'm now fully impressed with writers that can write LONG chapters. You know like 5000 words and over. (Shaking head) I don't know if I could do that. (Brightens) Anyway, ja na. 


End file.
